familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Washington County, Ohio
| seat wl = Marietta | largest city wl = Marietta | area_total_sq_mi = 640 | area_land_sq_mi = 632 | area_water_sq_mi = 8.0 | area percentage = 1.3% | census yr = 2010 | pop = 61778 | density_sq_mi = 98 | time zone = Eastern | footnotes = | web = www.washingtongov.org/ | named for = George Washington | ex image = Ohio - Washington County Courthouse.jpg | ex image cap = Washington County Courthouse | district = 6th }} Washington County is a county located in the U.S. state of Ohio. As of the 2010 census, the population was 61,778. Its county seat is Marietta. The county, the oldest in the state, is named for George Washington. Washington County comprises the Marietta, OH Micropolitan Statistical Area, which is also included in the Parkersburg-Marietta-Vienna, WV-OH Combined Statistical Area. Geography According to the U.S. Census Bureau, the county has a total area of , of which is land and (1.3%) is water. It is the fifth-largest county in Ohio by land area. Washington County's southern and eastern boundary is the Ohio River. The Muskingum River, Little Muskingum River, Duck Creek, and the Little Hocking River flow through the county to the Ohio River. Adjacent counties *Noble County (north) *Monroe County (northeast) *Tyler County, West Virginia (east) *Pleasants County, West Virginia (southeast) *Wood County, West Virginia (south) *Athens County (southwest) *Morgan County (northwest) Protected areas *Wayne National Forest (part) *Boord State Nature Preserve Demographics |align-fn=center |footnote=U.S. Decennial Census 1790-1960 1900-1990 1990-2000 2010-2013 }} 2000 census As of the census of 2000, there were 63,251 people, 25,137 households, and 17,671 families residing in the county. The population density was 100 people per square mile (38/km²). There were 27,760 housing units at an average density of 44 per square mile (17/km²). The racial makeup of the county was 97.33% White, 0.92% Black or African American, 0.24% Native American, 0.43% Asian, 0.05% Pacific Islander, 0.13% from other races, and 0.89% from two or more races. 0.51% of the population were Hispanic or Latino of any race. 29.5% were of German, 23.4% American, 12.3% English and 11.0% Irish ancestry according to Census 2000. There were 25,137 households out of which 30.90% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 57.90% were married couples living together, 9.10% had a female householder with no husband present, and 29.70% were non-families. 25.40% of all households were made up of individuals and 11.20% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.45 and the average family size was 2.93. In the county, the population was spread out with 23.50% under the age of 18, 8.80% from 18 to 24, 27.50% from 25 to 44, 25.10% from 45 to 64, and 15.00% who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 39 years. For every 100 females there were 94.60 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 91.00 males. The median income for a household in the county was $34,275, and the median income for a family was $41,605. Males had a median income of $32,034 versus $21,346 for females. The per capita income for the county was $18,082. About 8.60% of families and 11.40% of the population were below the poverty line, including 15.70% of those under age 18 and 10.20% of those age 65 or over. 2010 census As of the 2010 United States Census, there were 61,778 people, 25,587 households, and 17,092 families residing in the county. The population density was . There were 28,367 housing units at an average density of . The racial makeup of the county was 96.5% white, 1.1% black or African American, 0.6% Asian, 0.2% American Indian, 0.2% from other races, and 1.5% from two or more races. Those of Hispanic or Latino origin made up 0.7% of the population. In terms of ancestry, 29.3% were German, 16.7% were Irish, 11.8% were English, and 10.7% were American. Of the 25,587 households, 28.4% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 52.5% were married couples living together, 10.0% had a female householder with no husband present, 33.2% were non-families, and 28.1% of all households were made up of individuals. The average household size was 2.34 and the average family size was 2.84. The median age was 43.0 years. The median income for a household in the county was $41,654 and the median income for a family was $53,131. Males had a median income of $42,460 versus $28,828 for females. The per capita income for the county was $22,786. About 10.8% of families and 15.2% of the population were below the poverty line, including 22.5% of those under age 18 and 10.0% of those age 65 or over. Politics Washington county is perhaps the most Republican county in eastern Ohio. In 1976 it was one of only two counties on the eastern Ohio border to vote for President Gerald Ford, and in 1996 it was the only county on the eastern border to vote for Bob Dole. Government Washington County has a 3-member Board of County Commissioners that oversee the various County departments, similar to all but 2 of the 88 Ohio counties. Washington County's elected commissioners are: Tim Irvine ®, David White ®, and Ron Feathers ®. Education There are six high schools that serve the people of Washington County (as of 2016). * Belpre Golden Eagles * Beverly Fort Frye Cadets * New Matamoras Frontier Cougars * Marietta Tigers * Vincent Warren Warriors * Waterford Wildcats There is also the Washington County Career Center, a tech school, and the Washington State Community College, a two-year college, both located in Marietta. Communities Cities *Belpre *Marietta (county seat) Villages *Beverly *Lower Salem *Lowell *Macksburg *Matamoras Townships *Adams *Aurelius *Barlow *Belpre *Decatur *Dunham *Fairfield *Fearing *Grandview *Independence *Lawrence *Liberty *Ludlow *Marietta *Muskingum *Newport *Palmer *Salem *Warren *Waterford *Watertown *Wesley Census-designated places * Devola * Little Hocking * Newport * Reno * Vincent * Waterford Unincorporated communities * Archers Fork * Barlow * Bartlett * Beavertown * Beckett * Bevan * Bloomfield * Bonn * Briggs * Caywood * Churchtown * Coal Run * Constitution * Cornerville * Cow Run * Cutler * Dalzell * Dart * Decaturville * Deucher * Dunbar * Dunham * Elba * Equity * Fillmore * Fleming * Germantown * Gracey * Grandview * Layman * Leith * Lower Newport * Luke Chute * Moore Junction * Moss Run * Newell Run * Oak Grove * Patten Mills * Pinehurst * Qualey * Rainbow * Relief * Sitka * Stanleyville * Tick Ridge * Veto * Wade * Warner * Watertown * Whipple * Wingett Run * Yankeeburg See also *Covered bridges of southeast Ohio *National Register of Historic Places listings in Washington County, Ohio References Further reading * Israel Ward Andrews, Washington County, and the Early Settlement of Ohio: Being the Centennial Historical Address, before the Citizens of Washington County. Cincinnati, OH: P.G. Thomson, 1877. * Martin Register Andrews and Seymour J. Hathaway, History of Marietta and Washington County, Ohio, and Representative Citizens. Chicago : Biographical Publishing Co., 1902. * William Dana Emerson, et al., Washington County, Ohio. Marietta, OH: Washington County Historical Society, 1976. * Henry Howe, History of Washington County, Ohio, 1788-1889. Knightstown, IN: Bookmark, 1977. * Thomas William Lewis, History of Southeastern Ohio and the Muskingum Valley, 1788-1928. In Three Volumes. Chicago: S.J. Clarke Publishing Co., 1928. * Washington County Historical Society, Washington County, Ohio, to 1980: A Collection of Topical and Family Sketches. Marietta, OH: Washington County Historical Society, 1980. * H.Z. Williams & Bro., History of Washington County, Ohio: With Illustrations and Biographical Sketches. Cleveland, OH: H.Z. Williams, 1881. External links *County website *The Marietta Times newspaper website Category:Washington County, Ohio Category:Appalachian Ohio Category:Counties of Appalachia Category:Ohio counties on the Ohio River